The Lady Knight Alana's child in training/love!
by Lady Knight Allana
Summary: So alana's got a girl!!!!!!!! She's training at the castle, will she be able to make it through? what about her new found love??


Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic. It's not to long cuz I'm really back on school work but I decided to write one anyways!!!!! I hope u like it, I don't own the caracters to please don't sue!!! I just want to write something for people to enjoy!!! I just started reading on this site about a month ago and I love reading the stories!!!!!! So again I'm sorry if my idea has already been taken, but myself, I'v never heard it….. so please don't sue!!!! ENJOY!  
  
***  
  
Here's a little summary to tell you what's been happening!!!! Alana and George had a baby girl, they named her Nadia. She went to train at the castle to attempt to walk in her mother's foot steps. She is now a Squire to the Prince's son Jonathon the 4th . She's is a beauty, at the tender age of 15 and her 16th b-day approaching, she is beginning to find an "interest" in Jon ( that's what she calls him ). On the other hand, Jon is 17 and he has been interested in Dee ( that's what he calls her ) for a little while now. Now do ya get the plan of the story?? Hopefully cuz I'm gunna start it!!!!!  
  
Nadia awoke at her regular hour to do a little work at the practice courts. She was so much like her mother Alanna, small but fast, great with a bow, and an excellent swords (WO)man. She went through her regular practice movements only half awake.  
  
She heard foot steps approaching to the outdoor practice courts, she knew it was Jon cuz he's always up wit her for practice.  
  
"Why hello Dee!" he said with a teasing grin.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here!" he continued.  
  
"Oh stop it Jon, whats with such the good mood! It's not right to be so happy at such an hour of the morning!" said Nadia mockingly  
  
"Oh come on Dee, get into the mood!!! It's a beautiful day!!!!!!!!!! Besides it's almost time for breakfast, come to the dinning hall, I know if I leave you here you'll never actually get there!" said Jon with a light tone to his voice.  
  
"Alright then I'm coming" groaned Nadia.  
  
  
  
  
  
She quickly went to change for breakfast, her maid Nala had already laid out her cloths as like always, they were best friends since the day they Dee hired her. Since Nadia was the only present girl at the castle training, she needed a lady friend once in awhile!  
  
  
  
She entered the dinning hall, as usual, all the boys were as rowdy as ever, which was quite depressing for such an early hour, but Dee didn'T really mind because she was quite the early waker.  
  
  
  
She grabbed some food and went to sit with her regular crown which consisted of, Jon, JJ, Roald, Dom and Tal.  
  
  
  
*( Jarome of Snowsdale peak (aka JJ), Roald the 3rd (aka Roald) , Domiak of Ladertan (aka Dom) and Talleron of Adion (aka Tal)).  
  
  
  
During their quick meal, Jon mentions……  
  
  
  
So Dee, what is it, 1 week left before you even get into our league?" he said mockingly.  
  
"In ur league?!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ya right like I'd go for you guys! And oh ya it's TOMORROW" she says.  
  
"O?" said Jon with a daring tone.  
  
"Yes" confirmed Nadia  
  
  
  
I hope she's lying Jon hopes silentely.  
  
  
  
After the long gruelling day, Nadia got back to her room (which is hooked to Jon's because she is his squire) and took a long bath, put on her PJ's and went to read a book in her bed.  
  
  
  
She heard noise next door which told her that Jon was still awake. But the thing that she thought moor bizarre was that she only heard him, I guess he hadn't found anyone to be with him tonight.  
  
  
  
She heard a gentle tap come from the door ajoining the rooms. She opened the door to find Jon standing there.  
  
  
  
-"Can I come in?" he asked timidly (which was quite strange for Jon but she let him in anyways)  
  
  
  
-"Sure come on in, it's a little late tho" she said with a strange tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
-"This will only take a sec" says Jon still in a shy tone  
  
  
  
  
  
-"Alright, shoot" says nadia (but she thought she had an idea what was coming and she wasn't sure how she would react to it)  
  
  
  
  
  
-" Well you see, I'v kinda…. Maybe….. well……" he trailed off………  
  
  
  
-"You've kinda, maybe, well, what?!" says nadia  
  
  
  
-"Well…………." He trailed off again………  
  
  
  
I don't have much time but if I get at least 10 reviews then I'll continue, it's just startin to get mushy!!!! Hahahahaha what will Dee do??? Well again I don't own these caraters to don't sue!!! But I should be updating this very soon!!! (sorry that it's so fast but I didn't have much time!!!!) 


End file.
